The Return of an Old Friend
by JusSonic
Summary: Takes place from Curse of the Demon Pony. After the attack from Lorcan, Celestia sends a letter to someone she knew from her past. someone who helped to end Discord's reign years ago.


Author's note  
JusSonic here, folks, ready to work on the next MLP fic. Mystery Guy, the dream is also an AU so Twilight is dreaming of another universe. Weird, huh, I know. You can decipher however you folks want.

anon, as for your suggestion, who knows? That's for the future to decide.

This fic takes place during 'Curse of the Demon Pony', right after Lorcan's attack on Celestia but before the CMC, Nyx and Spike broke into Ben Mare's room.

* * *

Inside the throne room, Celestia came in concern. She didn't want the Demon Pony to be killed; the princess still got questions as to the colt's disappearance but still she has no choice but to give in the angry ponies' demands. Hopefully Twilight and her friends, who are preparing for their jobs in the festival, will forgive her.

"I don't understand." Celestia mumbles. "How could Twilight fail me unintentionally? How did the Demon Pony escape?"

"Oh, the 'creature' had a little help." A voice spoke out. Celestia's blood almost froze upon hearing it. Soon a familiar cloaked figure appears...and the alicorn's eyes widen in shock as she saw his scar.

"You...what are you doing here?"

"Why don't you fight me and find out, Celly?"

Princess Celestia frowns as she fires a blast from her horn, but he misses. The villain shoots out flames with the ruler dodging them. The two have one intense fight.

"Once again, what happened had gone under your own nose; I almost feel sorry for you, my dear." The figure taunts Celestia. "Your old 'friend' had help in his escape."

"So it was you. Why?" Celestia demands to the figure sternly.

"Two reasons. 1, Boris needs to meet the demands of the ponies who want the Demon Pony stopped. And two, I got big plans for Equestria which involves certain dragons from the pal, my father's spell and the Elements of Harmony."

"I won't allow you to do this! Just because of..."

"Don't bother asking me to give out any further details, Celly," The figure remarks. "Just focus on tonight. Tonight, Boris will kill not one cretin tonight, but TWO."

Celestia demands, "What are you talking about?"

The figure states, "Wouldn't you like to know?" He vanishes, his laugh of insanity still echo throughout the room.

Celestia, now alone again, looks terrified and worried. What 'cretins' is he talking about? One of them is probably the Demon Pony...but two?

For that reason, Celestia fears more for the lives of her subjects even more.

The princess came over to a desk, using her magic to summons paper and a quill. Celestia knew what she must do. She begins to write while speaking, "To my dearest old friend Golden Heart, it has been a while since we last spoke to one another. I haven't forgotten the help you have Equestria during Discord's reign...but I fear events have occurred which requires me to ask you to return on short notice."

Celestia sighs as she continues writing, "How to begin? As you remember, centuries ago, I have to banished Luna to the moon and we lost connection to the Elements of Harmony. Things have been peaceful. That is until a year ago..."

* * *

A year ago, Celestia looks worried as she glances at the stars. The Summer Sun Celebration is coming up but her concerns are on something else. The stars show that her sister, Nightmare Moon, will return. The prophecies say that one day, they will aid in her escape.

Celestia has been preparing for this day for years now, looking for the ones who can wield the Elements and cleanse the darkness from Luna's heart. She glances at the Captain of the Royal Guard, Twilight Sparkle's brother Shining Armor, who is nearby.

"Shining, you saw the signs correct?" Celestia ask Shining seriously.

"Are you sure that your sister may be returning?" Shining ask Celestia in concern. "What if it's all a mistake?"

"It isn't, I'm sure of it. The time has come for Nightmare Moon to escape her prison on the moon...I can only hope that I was right about Twilight being the one who has the magic who can save her."

"But the Elements of Harmony can only be held by those who represent true friendship. Twilight doesn't want to make friends...at least, not since that colt's disappearance years ago."

Celestia looks down, knowing who that colt is: her adopted son Ben Mare. Of course, she hasn't told Shining this fact. Ben's own disappearance has devastated her ten times worst than when Celestia has to banish Luna. The alicorn has been looking for her son for years but no answers. It's like that Demon Pony, the one who said to have taken him and would know the answer, has disappeared into thin air.

Celestia has locked Ben's room up since then, refusing anyone to go in there. Even the princess wouldn't step forth in that place again. Not until she knows for sure if her son is still alive.

Celestia spoke, "I know in my heart that Twilight is the one who can save Luna and all of Equestria. If she could let true friendship into her heart..."

Just then, a flash appears followed by a scroll. The two ponies glances at it as Celesti opens the scroll and begins to read it, "'My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover that something really bad is about to happen! For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Nightmare Moon, and she's about to return to Equestria, and bring with her eternal night! Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response; your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle.'"

"Apparently, Twilight also saw the signs." Shining said seriously. "What will you do now?"

"I have trust in her but Twilight must do this task on her own...and with friends." Celestia made a quill and paper appears as she begins to respond, "'My dearest, most faithful student Twilight. You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely. But you simply must stop reading those dusty old books! My dear Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studying, so I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location: Ponyville. And I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends! I have arranged for you and Spike to stay at the Ponyville Library during that time. I hope to see you soon; your teacher, Princess Celestia.'"

With that done, the princess send the scroll away. Shining in concern said, "I hope you know what you're doing. I hate for my sister to be deceived and be used like this."

"There is no deceit...Twilight just need to make some friends if not for her sake, but for all of Equestria's."

* * *

Celestia smiles a bit while saying, "After that, I have to go into hiding for a while until I'm positive that Twilight and her friends were successful. What happened next...scares them."

* * *

Twilight looks up to see that stars near the moon...and gulps upon seeing the moon's shadow vanish. That is making her nervous big time.

"Ready?" Fluttershy ask the birds with a grin.

"Princess Celestia!" The Mayor of Ponyville exclaims with a smile. The ponies wait anxiously as Rarity pulls on the curtain, the spotlight went down.

But something's not right here. There is no pony there at all! The crowd gasps in concern as Twilight gulps, "This can't be good."

"Remain calm, everypony. There must be a reasonable explanation."

As Rarity went to the back to see what's keeping Celestia or where she is, Pinkie looks anxious as she exclaims, "Ooh! Ooh! I love guessing games. Is she hiding?"

Rarity came back to the balcony, looking horrified as she exclaims, "She's gone!" The ponies gasps in terror, everyone is shocked. Well, minus one obvious pink pony at least.

"Ooh, she's good."

At least, Pinkie thought this was good...until she saw a sight that made her scream and cause everyone to gasp. Purple smoke appears where the balcony is. Twilight gulps a bit as she said, "Oh no."

Soon something appears. It's an alicorn all right but it isn't Celestia! She had one purple eye shadow, something to accent her otherwise utterly black appearance. In addition, she was clad in her regal armor: elegant horse shoes, a chest plate with a crescent moon, her neck plate, and the sleek helmet. This was Nightmare Moon herself, the one who Twilight knew was coming!

"Nightmare Moon," Twilight exclaims. Spike faints at this sight.

Nightmare Moon gave out a wicked smirk as she said to the horrified ponies, "Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious little sun-loving faces."

"What did you do with our Princess?" Rainbow demands angrily. She prepares to charge at her but Applejack grabs her by the tail to keep her from doing anything foolish that could get the Pegasi killed!

"Whoa there, Nelly," Applejack exclaims to her friend in alarm.

Nightmare Moon gave out an evil chuckle. Do these ponies even know who she was? The alicorn speaks once more, "Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?"

Pinkie Pie, despite the fact that this is a terrible situation, bumps up and down while exclaiming, "Ooh! Ooh! More guessing games! Um...Hokey Smokes! How about Queen Meanie? No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty!" Of course, Applejack has to stuff a cupcake in her mouth to keep the pony quiet.

"Does my crown no longer count," Nightmare Moon demands as she flew over to Fluttershy, terrifying her and her birds "now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years?" She flew over to Rarity, using a wisp to hold the terrified unicorn's chin. "Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?"

"I did, and I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon. Nightmare Moon," Twilight snaps sternly, causing everypony else to gasp in horror and fright. The evil alicorn smirks sinisterly by this.

"Well well well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here."

"You're here to... to..."

"Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever!" Nightmare Moon laughs madly as the room begins to storm a bit.

Twilight watch on in horror; How will she stops something like this?

* * *

Celestia, in the present, pauses as she continues, "I was worried when I wasn't there to help, but I was confident that Twilight and her friends would show true friendship. They went into the Everfree Forest to track down the Elements. My insane sister did her best to stop them, but all she did was release the spirits. Soon, the confrontation began in the ruined castle..."

* * *

Nightmare Moon laughs evilly, with Twilight looking worried. Not good, the Elements are in pieces right in front of her. All is lost...

Until Twilight hear voices, turning to hear the other ponies arriving into the tower. The purple unicorn gasps as a spark went off in her eyes. Of course, that's it!

"You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that?" Twilight ask Nightmare Moon with a smirk. "Well, you're wrong, because the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right here."

Soon the rest of the ponies appear, standing nearby the smiling Twilight. Suddenly, to the evil alicorn's shock, the shattered pieces of the Elements begin to glow and float into the air.

"What?" Nightmare Moon asks in surprise. How could this be happening?

"Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... honesty!" Twilight explains. To Applejack's surprise, she begins to glow as shards appear around her neck.

"Fluttershy, who tamed the Manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of... kindness!" Twilight explains as similar shards appear around Fluttershy's neck. "Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of... laughter!" More shards appear around Pinkie's neck, much to her happiness.

Nightmare Moon looks stunned as Twilight continues, "Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of... generosity!" Twilight adds as Rarity sees shards appearing around her neck. "And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of... loyalty!"

Rainbow grins as more shards appear around her own neck. Twilight continues, "The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us."

"You still don't have the sixth Element!" Nightmare Moon protested, trying to regain control of the situation. "The spark didn't work!"

"But it did! A different kind of spark," Twilight said while turning to the other ponies, giving them a smile. "I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside me when I realized that you all," The other ponies smile as their friend turns back to the evil alicorn, "...are my _friends_!"

Soon, a flash appears as Twilight saw another orb with has her cutie mark on it appear, the sixth element. Then it glows as Nightmare Moon tried to shield herself.

"You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the...the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of...magic!" Twilight announces as the whole group glows brightly.

Soon the shards turn into necklaces for the other ponies with their own cutie marks on them while the last element turns into a tiara which has her cutie that which lands on Twilight's head. The six ponies glow as a rainbow came from them, heading right for Nightmare Moon.

"NOOO," Nightmare Moon screams as she tries to escape but to no prevail, the rainbow is engulfing the evil alicorn.

The group continues to glows as Twilight opens her eyes...

* * *

A few minutes later, the ponies find themselves on the floor, groaning but safe and sound.

"Ugh, my head," Rainbow groans while she feels her own forehead.

"Everypony okay," Applejack asks her friends hopefully.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Rarity exclaims upon seeing a happy sight. There's her tail, replacing the one that she gave to the sea serpent earlier. It grew back!

"Why Rarity, it's so lovely." Fluttershy comments with a smile.

"I know! I'll never part with it again!" Rarity said happily.

"No, your necklace," Fluttershy said, pointing a hoof at Rarity's neck, much to the uniform's notice. "It looks like your cutie mark."

"Ooh. So does yours." Rarity said, noting Fluttershy's necklace. The yellow Pegasi gasps as she saw that her own cutie mark is indeed on the necklace that she's wearing.

"Aw yeah," Rainbow exclaims, pleased while glancing at her pendant.

"Gee, Twilight!" Applejack said to Twilight with a smile. "Ah thought yew were just speaking a lot o' hooey, but Ah reckon we really do represent 'de elements o' friendship."

"Indeed you do." A familiar voice spoke up. The mares turn to a window and gasps as the sun lift up, a flash of light went off as a familiar alicorn appears in front of them.

As the ponies minus Twilight bows, the happy purple unicorn exclaims, "Princess Celestia!" She rushes over as the two ponies begin to hug in a pony like way.

"Twilight, my faithful student; I knew you could do it." Celestia said with a smile.

"But...you told me it was all an old mare tale." Twilight said in concern.

"I told you that you needed make new friends, nothing more." Celestia explains as the ponies stood up. "I saw the sign of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart."

Twilight smiles at this as well as to her new friends. Celestia is right. She hasn't made some new friends in a long time. Not since...his disappearance. And now...the pony realize how powerful friendship really is in defeating Nightmare Moon!

"Now if only another will as well." Celestia said seriously. "Princess Luna."

On the floor near the remains of dark armor, clothes and smoke is another pony, an alicorn with moderate cyan eye, a very light azure mane, a light phthalate blue coat, a magic aura of moderate cobalt blue and a crescent moon on a dark purple background, is just waking up. Luna gasps upon seeing Celestia trotting over to her. What will she do to her?

"It has been a thousand years since I have you seen you like. Time to put our differences behind us," Celestia said gently as she sat down next to Luna. "We were meant to rule together, little sister."

"Sister," The ponies ask in surprise and confusion.

Celestia got up as she ask, "Will you accept my friendship?"

The Mane Six lean in hopes that Luna will accept. Pinkie leans so forward that she almost tripped while exclaiming, "Whoa!"

Soon, Luna, tears in her eyes, got up and rush over to Celestia while exclaiming, "I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister!"

The two alicorns hug each other, smiling as Celestia, tears in her eyes, said, "I've missed you, too."

And thus, Nightmare Moon is finally gone...

* * *

In the present, Celestia wipes the tears from her eyes while writing to her old friend, "Luna is back home and Equestria has both their rulers back. My faithful student remains in Ponyville to learn friendship with her new friends. I am proud of her of what she has established...though there have been some disappointments.

"Anyway, Twilight and her friends confront some friendship problems, along with some enemies like an unicorn named Trixie Lulamoon (I will explain you about her in another letter), a griffin named Gilda and a couple of Diamond Dogs. But of all of the trouble, two stand out the most."

Celestia grins as she continues the letter, "You remember when I told you about Megan, my friend who helped the ponies save Equestria, back when it was Ponyland, in the past as well as help built our world up to her and her siblings' departure, correct? Well, she has returned! Twilight and her friend Rainbow Dash has remade the Rainbow Bridge that connects to Equestria to Earth. Interestingly enough, while many years has passed since Megan left, a few pass for her. She has a husband and two kids. I will explain more about her and the events involving her at another time."

Celestia pauses then continues, "Then there's another important event. Essences of Nightmare Moon had possessed a few ponies who plotted her next return. They kidnapped Twilight and use her blood to help in a ritual. My guards and I got in the way but in the progress, it created a little filly...one that Twilight has made and took in, her name...is Nyx."

Celestia cringes a bit as she said, "Twilight was scared that I would do something to her if it was found out that she could be Nightmare Moon resurrected. Of course, after a few months or so, I'm beginning to suspect. Of course, Sir Spell Nexus suggested that I bring Nyx to Canterlot to make sure that she isn't a threat. Twilight was against this but she reluctantly agrees to do so. That was...a mistake on my part.

"It turned out that Sir Spell Nexus was the head of the cult and I turned Nyx over to them! They were able to finish what they wanted to do, turning Nyx into a full grown Nightmare Moon! Oh, I felt like a foal not to realize it before!" Celestia wrote in frustration. "I sometimes wish you were here to help me out and use magic in our time of need."

Celestia glances at the clock while continuing, "Nightmare Moon, after capturing Twilight though didn't kill her then banished both me and Luna to the sun and the moon, taking over. But surprisingly, we found out that she isn't the Nightmare Moon that the cult wanted her to be. She spare the rest of the Mane Six instead of killing them and well...let's say that even she raise the sun instead of keeping it nighttime forever."

"Well, long story short, Nightmare Moon finally realizes that she shouldn't be what others wanted to be, she has what she wanted as a filly all along. Nyx released the cult from their possession, save Ponyville from monsters and even help Twilight free me and Luna." Celestia said as she continues writing. "After a discussion, we decided that the best way to punish Nyx is for my sister to take her memories and her powers back as well as restore the alicorn to her filly state. As of now, she is now living with Twilight as her daughter. I got to admit: that was the best punishment that I have ever made."

Celestia then adds, "Yes, things have gotten better...unfortunately, disaster soon strikes again. You remember Discord; the fiend that you help my sister and I fought centuries ago?"

Celestia frowns deeply as she continues, "Well, sadly, he was released after three fillies of a visiting class field trip, which was later revealed to be the ones who are two sisters of two of my student's friends and one who idolized Rainbow Dash, got into an argument and a fight which...well..."

* * *

Celestia looks startled as Canterlot is hit by a lightning storm. The princess looks confused as she look outside to see that it's raining...candy mint?

Luna trots in, asking in concern, "Sister, what's happening? There's this storm that came from out of nowhere!"

"Yes, I know. I don't understand." Celestia said in concern while looking out the window. "Candy mints dropping? And some of them buildings are turning into paper cut outs!"

"I'm shocked at what's going. I haven't seen this much craziness since..."

"Me?" A voice asks from out of nowhere. The two alicorns' eyes widen in horror as laughter is head in the room.

"I know that voice..." Celestia said quietly. Soon a flash appears as a creature enters the room laughing madly, one with a horse-like head, a right deer antler, a left goat horn, a fang, a beard, a lion right arm, an eagle's claw on the left, a lizard right leg, a goat left leg, a bat right wing, a Pegasus left wing, a snake tail and tongue, and different sized pupils, "Discord!"

"Ah, it's my two favorite girls in the world." The monster known as Discord said with a sinister smirk while floating above them. "Good to see you two again after so many years."

**"THAT'S TOO MANY IN OUR CASE!" **Luna in the Royal Canterlot voice exclaims furiously at the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony.

"My, my, just yelling, Luna; I thought we were friends."

"We were never friends, Discord." Celestia growls while cringing her teeth. "You have come when our world was in a civil war thanks to Smaug...and you discorded Morning Glory!"

"Oh yes, I do remember that. Torture the Flutterpony so many times, blab blab blab. I heard she got restored. Don't sound so surprised. Even when I'm a statue, I know what's going on." Discord said while lying on his back in his mid-air. "So Luna...or is it Nightmare Moon now?"

**"DON'T CALL US BY THE OTHER NAME DISCORD! WE HAVE BEEN CURED OF OUR EVIL LONG AGO!" **Luna booms angrily at Discord.

"Still using that voice? Ha ha ha!"

"How did you escape?" Celestia ask in worry and concern. The Elements of Harmony are since no longer connected to the Royal Sister. The Goddess of the Sun was worried that this would happen for some time now.

"Simple: I sense the seal breaking over me so I know that you two are no longer connected to the Elements." Discord said with a smile. "But it took an argument from three little fillies to set me free at last. Now I'm back, ready to cause chaos anew...and from the looks of this world now, I got a lot to do."

"Discord, we will see to it that you are stoned once more! If Golden Heart was here..."

"But he isn't! The foal is miles away from here! Now if you don't mind, until we meet again!"

Discord laughs as he disappears from sight. Both Royal Sisters are more concerned. Their ancient enemy is going to make chaos anew again...and unless something is done, Equestria will be destroyed in all of the madness.

"What shall we do now, sister?" Luna asks Celestia normally.

"I must send word to Twilight and her friends. It's time for the Elements of Harmony to be used again." Celestia said seriously. With Discord now back, the Elements are need once more.

Celestia quickly heads out to do so. The other sister looks concerned and worried.

"I think it's time I save her some of the trouble of getting the Elements to them." Luna said to herself as she leaves to head over to the vault where the Elements of Harmony are now stored.

* * *

In the present, Celestia in concern continues writing, "Discord has already let himself be known. I send word to the Mane Six, that's their team name BTW, and they came over, bringing Nyx with them. Twilight gave her daughter to Luna to watch after while we prepare...but when we came to get the Elements"

* * *

The ponies and Celestia has gotten the case where the Elements should be at. But upon opening it, there is one problem: they aren't in there at all!

"The elements; they're gone!" Twilight exclaims in shock and disbelief.

"That chamber is protected by a powerful spell that only I can break! This doesn't make sense!" Princess Celestia said in disbelief. Well, that's almost true, her sister Luna can also do so but now is not the time to mention it.

Suddenly familiar laughter is heard, much to Celestia's horror. A familiar voice then taunts, "Make sense? Oh, what fun is there in making sense?"

"Discord... Show yourself!"

As if by magic (obviously), the familiar form of Discord appears in the window where Twilight and her friends has defeated Nightmare Moon; The Mane Six gasps in alarm. They have heard the story about him...but never met the evil spirit until now.

Discord chuckles a bit while, as if he hasn't seen her again yet, spoke, "Did you miss me, Celestia? I missed you. It's quite lonely being encased in stone, but you wouldn't know that, would you, because I don't turn ponies into stone."

Celestia growls a bit as she demand, "Enough! What have you done with the Elements of Harmony?"

"Oh, I just borrowed them for a teensy little while."

"You'll never get away with this, Discord!"

Discord scoffs a bit as if the princess told a dumb joke or something. As he appears from window to window, the spirit comments, "Oh, I'd forgotten how grim you can be, Celestia. It's really quite boring."

Rainbow Dash looks ticked off as she snaps, "Hey! Nopony insults the Princess!" If Discord was here now, she will show that creep a thing or two!

"Oh, you must be Rainbow Dash, famed for her loyalty, the Element of Harmony you represent."

"That's right! I'll always be loyal to the Princess!"

"We'll see about that." Discord said as if challenging Raindow's claim. The villain can't wait to see what he will do to the Pegasus pony. He got one idea on how to do so.

"I can't believe we're wasting our time talking to a tacky window." Rarity scoffs in disbelief.

"The beautiful Rarity, representing the element of generosity, if I'm not mistaken?"

"So yew know who we are, big deal," Applejack snaps to Discord in annoyance.

"Oh, I know much more than that, honest Applejack." Discord said slyly to the Elements of Harmony. He has heard and seen what's going on while in his statue form. The villain isn't surprised or such.

"You seem to know our strengths, too?" Twilight ask Discord in concern. If this guy knows her strengths as well, then it won't be easy to take him by surprise like the ponies did Nightmare Moon.

"Yes, Twilight Sparkle, and yours is the most powerful and elusive element, magic. Fluttershy's is kindness and Pinkie Pie's is a personal favorite of mine - laughter."

Discord is laughing like mad. Pinkie Pie couldn't help but snicker as Discord is doing something funny in a window: standing and dancing on the Twilight in there's head.

"Pinkie," Twilight exclaims, annoyed by Pinkie's laughing. What is so funny now?

Pinkie Pie laughs, pointing at what Discord's doing while explaining, "He's standing on your head!"

"Stop stalling, Discord! What have you done with the Elements of Harmony?" Celestia demands to Discord furiously. This monster is wasting time than telling the heroes where the Elements are at!

"Oh, so boring, Celestia. Really," Discord asks Celestia in disbelief and boredom. "Fine, I'll tell you, but I'll only tell you my way. To retrieve your missing elements just make sense of this change of events. Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the elements back where you began."

Discord laughs sinisterly as he disappears from the windows. The ponies wait patiently as the villain is nowhere in sight...

* * *

In the present, Celestia continues, "Twilight and her friends come to the conclusion that Discord must've hid them in the maze. But you, Luna and I, along with our allies in the past, know how tricky and sinister he is. The villain would do anything to keep the Elements from being used again...even damage the friendship between Twilight and her friends."

Celestia begins writing on the next page while continuing, "As I feared, Discord has proceed in discording five of Twilight's friends, leaving my faithful student's friendship and faith in them in damages. It looks like all is lost..."

* * *

Celestia is worried as she glances through the window at the situation in Ponyville. It is turning worst by the moment. This doesn't look good.

Luna and Nyx, whose the alicorn princess is taking care for Twilight, came in, as the former ask, "How goes the fight against Discord?"

"It isn't good." Celestia said in sadness. "I fear that Discord have already discorded Twilight's friends...and my student is close to joining them."

"Is mommy in danger?" Nyx ask Celestia in worry.

"Yes...and I still can't figure out how Discord got his claws on the Elements of Harmony! The only ones who could break the seal is me and..."

"Me." Luna said in sadness as she looks down. Celestia and Nyx looks at her as she continues, "I...I decided to send the Elements to Twilight and her friends to save you the trouble. But when I opened the vault, Discord was lying in wait and ambushed me. When I came to, the Elements were gone with the case back in the vault where the door was closed."

"Luna, why didn't you say anything," Celestia asks Luna, stunned that her sister didn't mention what she done before.

"I was ashamed...that I gave the only thing that could stop Dscord now to that...that monster! Oh, if only Golden Heart was here, he wouldn't make the same mistake like I did!"

"Who's Golden Heart?" Nyx ask puzzled to the princesses while tilting her head.

"Oh yes, you no longer has Luna's memories. He is an alicorn like us, a dear friend who helped us fight against Discord." Celestia explains to Nyx. "A great fighter who is well built and help us against the forces of darkness; sadly, he isn't here or Golden Heart would've helped us."

"I feared that now he has discorded Twilight and her friends by now." Luna said in sadness. "What can we do?"

"Relearn friendship again?" Nyx suggests. The two sisters look at her. "Oh sorry, didn't mean..."

"Nyx, you are a genius!" Celestia exclaims as she hugs Nyx, making her giggle before letting the filly go. "I know what we must do."

The alicorn trots off as the other two follows her into the study. Celestia opens up a cabinet and uses her magic to bring out some familiar reports.

"Are those Twilight's Friendship Reports?" Luna asks Celestia curiously. Nyx's eyes widen upon seeing the reports. Her adopted mother must've sent a lot to the princess!

"Yes. I am going to send them back to Twilight...but one by one as I don't want Discord to know what's going on." Celestia said as she begins using her magic to send each report back one by one.

"I hope mommy can get them and come to her senses." Nyx said in determination. "Only she and her friends can save Equestria now..."

* * *

Celestia smiles as she writes on in the present, "As we have hoped, the reports did get through to Twilight who regain her senses, allowing her to remember friendship. She uses the memory spell to restore her friends. And thus..."

* * *

Ponyville looks like a freaked out, mad funhouse version with houses floating, buffalo in tutus, even the ponies are no longer themselves. Discord smiles as he sat in his friend, holding a cup of chocolate milk.

Discord laughs sinisterly while saying, "Chaos is a wonderful, wonderful thing."

"Not as wonderful as friendship." A familiar voice exclaims. Discord looks up and saw, to his surprise, the Mane Six in front of him, determined and back to normal. They are wearing the Elements of Harmony like before.

"Oh, this again," Discord scoffs a bit. If the ponies couldn't use the Elements on him before, why do they think that they themselves would now? The villain tosses the glass away, causing an explosion as a result.

'''Dat's right. You couldn't break apart our friendship for long." Applejack snaps to Discord in determination.

"Oh, Applejack, don't lie to me." Discord said as he snaps his finger, making Applejack yelps as he causes her to float over to him. "I'm the one who made you a liar." The evil monster did the same thing to the other girls minus Twilight, bringing them over to him. "Will you ever learn?"

Twilight narrows her eyes as she disappears and reappear near Discord. The chimera looks startled as the purple unicorn uses a force field around herself and her friends, freeing them. He glares as Twilight floats her whole group back to a part of the ground, which turns back into normal grass.

Once the force field is gone, Twilight trots up while saying sternly, "I'll tell you what we've learned Discord. We've learned that friendship isn't always easy. But there's no doubt it's worth fighting for."

Discord leans to his enemies and make a gag sound while pointing to his throat, "Ugh, gag." The villain goes back to his throne, continuing, "Fine, go ahead, try and use your little Elements, 'frenemies'. Just make it quick." Discord made another glass appear. After all, why should he worry? The ponies couldn't use the enemies before, right? "I'm missing some excellent chaos here."

"All right, ladies, let's show him what friendship can do!"

"Wait-wait-wait," Pinkie exclaims. The ponies look surprised as they see their friend drinking chocolate rain from a cloud. May as well as do so for the last time before Discord falls.

Once Pinkie is done, she goes back to her friends and growls at Discord. The ponies prepare themselves as they begin to glow. The evil spirit just sat there, undaunted and yawning. He is confident...too confident.

The necklaces and crown on the Mane Six begins to glow the send out blasts at Discord who didn't notice until the third one almost hit him. The villain look surprised as he ask, "Huh. What's this?"

Discord saw the mares shooting out more blasts, then his eyes widen in horror as Twilight's eyes open, a familiar rainbow is about to come out of them.

"No." Discord said in concern. He has made a big mistake. Before the villain could try to escape, the rainbow flew up into the sky and hit him hard, getting the villain trapped. "NO!"

Discord finds himself helpless as he begins to turn into stone, unable to escape. The dragon like creature can only look on as he is turned into a statue once more.

The rainbow then makes a huge dome that covers all of Ponyville...and a flash appears. The town is back to normal, no longer chaotic and less sense!

As the Mane Six lands on the ground in victory, the statue that was Discord lands on the ground. The Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony is imprisoned once more.

* * *

In the present, Celestia continues writing, "Discord is defeated once more and is a statue. Twilight and her friends became heroes and no one has to deal with another threat like Discord...at least, up to now.

"Twilight and her friends got through more misadventures, my student of course made trouble due to her worries of being tardy. And then, there are some incidents that can be major problems. But not like the wedding incident."

Celestia continues writing on the next page, "Remember my niece Cadance? Well, a while ago, she was engaged to be married to Twilight's brother Shining Armor, who is Captain of the Royal Guard. I believe you two met before one time. We all thought it was going to be well...of course, when the threat against Canterlot was revealed, Captain Shining has to make a force field to keep out the threat. Then the big trouble started.

"Twilight believes that Cadance is evil, mostly because of her attitude to her friends and she believes that she was brainwashing Shining. Of course, for all we know, we thought she was being possessive and jealous. We were disappointed by Twilight's behavior, I most of all next to her brother. I told her 'she have a lot to think about' and left her in the throne room in an indignant matter. If only I had said or told Twilight that in another way..."

Celestia sighs, regretting what she said as well as walking out on her student whom she should've believed in. The princess continues, "Anyway, it was a while before the wedding..."

* * *

There's only a few more minutes before the wedding starts. Celestia is preparing herself. She is still a bit upset over what happened at the wedding rehearsal.

Why didn't Twilight just come to her in private about her concerns? Or gather evidence? Celestia feels like it's for the best that Twilight doesn't show up at the wedding if she's going to behave the way she is.

Luna trots in while asking, "Getting ready for the wedding, sister?"

"Sure am." Celestia said with a sigh. "Are you and the guards on duty?"

"Probably; Where's Twilight Sparkle? I passed by the dressing room earlier but I don't see her." Luna said in concern.

After a moment of silence, Celestia spoke up, "She won't be coming to the wedding."

"What? Why?" Luna asks Celestia puzzled.

Celestia frowns as she explains, "At the wedding rehearsal earlier, she came in and accused Cadance of being evil! I can't believe it. She should've told me her concerns in private or gather proof...but instead, my faithful student went and acted like a possessive...oh, what's the word for it?"

"Brat," Luna answers.

"Yes...as a result, Shining banned her from the wedding. We all agreed. I have never been disappointed in my student in all my life." Celestia said sternly.

Luna pauses then ask, "Sister, let me ask you: did you explain to Twilight why she shouldn't have made accusations without proof like she did to Pinkie Pie...or did you all walk out on her, shunning her like she and her friends did to the Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

Hearing this got Celestia to gasp in shock upon hearing what her sister just asked.

"Well...we...we just walked out on her." Celestia said to Luna in concern.

"I see. Look, sister, I know what she said was cruel and horrible. I would be upset too if she said the same thing about you, but I would've done it better, explaining to Twilight how she shouldn't jump to conclusions." Luna said gently.

"It's just...Cadance was the only alicorn I have since I have to banish you...I felt so angry as I treated her like a daughter." Celestia said in sadness. "I guess I know how Twilight goes through when ponies do the same to Nyx."

"Well, by now, Twilight feels like she is hated by those she cares for." Luna said seriously. "Perhaps there is time to make amends."

"Well...I will speak with Shining and Cadance then go find Twilight. I will tell her that if she's willing to apologize for her behavior, I will let her back into the wedding." Celestia said. She doesn't want Twilight to think that no one cares for her, just disappointed in her behavior. "I can't promise anything about the Best Mare part though."

"Understandable." Luna said with a nod.

* * *

Celestia trots up to where Cadance should be at. She couldn't get to Shining. The guards said that he can't be disturbed right now. Hopefully her niece isn't too busy.

The guards at the front nods as they allow Celestia into the room. The princess saw her niece getting ready, singing to herself.

"Cadance, may I have a word with you?" Celestia ask Cadance in concern.

Cadance sighs in annoyance, asking, "What now, Celestia? I am about ready for my wedding."

Celestia blinks a bit. She knew that her niece was stressful about getting things ready for the wedding, but not to the point of disrespect.

Still, Celestia continues, "Listen, I apologize for what Twilight said to you at the rehearsal. She was trying to protect her brother and doing the right thing. I was planning on talking to her and ask her to apologize for her behavior in exchange for being allowed back at the wedding."

Cadance, giving out a secret smirk, said with a shrug, "Sorry, Aunt Celestia, but Twilight left Canterlot a few minutes ago."

Celestia looks surprised as she asks, "She left?"

"Yes, I am surprised as you are. I thought she would stay behind, admitting her mistake and apologizing...but she said that if no one wants her around, then she isn't going to be in Canterlot especially with a brother, her friends and her mentor who practically disowned her." Cadance explains, much to Celestia's further surprise. "A bit immature if you ask me."

"I see...well, thank you anyway." Celestia said with a sigh as she leaves the room. The princess can't believe that Twilight would leave Canterlot like that instead of facing the consequences of her actions or admitting to her wrong.

Celestia makes a note to send a message to Twilight expressing her latest disappointment...

* * *

Celestia said, "For a moment, the wedding began and things went off without a hitch...though for some odd reason, her daughter Nyx is nowhere in sight. But then, before the final words, my student arrives with Nyx, stopping the wedding. We thought she was going to make a commotion again. But to our surprise, there is another Cadance with her!

"As it turns out, the 'Cadance' that Twilight accused of being evil was a shape shifter. She took my niece's place a while ago and has been feeding off Shining's love the whole time..."

* * *

As everypony else watch on, the fake Cadance begins to transform. The wings turned insectoid looking and colored dark cerulean, her hooves turned skinny, black, and has holes in it, and lastly the transformation went from her horn to down to reveal a crooked horn, a small, black crown tipped with blue circles, long dark cerulean mane, and her coat is very dark gray. She also has a greenish saddle and blue-green rib plate. Her eyes open to reveal Moderate harlequin with vertical dragon-like pupils within a normal round one. She smiles and laughs evilly with her sharp fangs showing.

"Whoa! And I thought she was ugly before..." Nyx pauses then said sheepishly to Cadance, the real one. "Err, not saying you're ugly, Cadance. Just saying that she's mean and ugly when she was posing as you."

"It's no problem, I know what you mean." Cadance said with a nod.

The evil queen laughs sinisterly as she said, "Right you are, Princess. And as queen of the changelings, it is up to me to find food for my subjects. Equestria has more love than any place I've ever encountered. My fellow changelings will be able to devour so much of it that we will gain more power than we have ever dreamed of!"

Nyx looks out the window and gasps as she saw black creatures barging their way onto the shield. And it looks like its weakening.

"They'll never get the chance! Shining Armor's protection spell will keep them from ever even reaching us." Cadance snaps in determination.

The evil queen chuckles while saying, "Oh, I doubt that. Isn't that right, dear?"

Using her magic, the evil Changeling Queen makes Shining nods as he said in a trance, "Mm-hmm."

"What have you done to Uncle Shiny, you evil witch?" Nyx demands angrily to the queen of the Changelings.

"First off, my name is Queen Chrysalis and you will treat me as such, you Nightmarish brat!" Chrysalis snaps evilly to Nyx who growls at what she's saying. "Go ahead, try. I know you don't have any powers thanks to Luna taking them away."

"Come say that to my face!" Nyx snaps to Chrysalis but yelps as the witch jumps in front of her, growling and scaring the filly.

"And if you must know the answer, he is under my spell. Why? Didn't see his eyes glowing?" Chrysalis remarks as she motions to Shining, still in a trance and smiling like a fool.

"You know, you sound like another boastful unicorn whom I made a fool out of when I was Nightmare Moon." Nyx said dryly. "Did you know that?"

"Everypony's a critic." Chrysalis mumbles. She saw Cadance trying to head to Shining but the villainess blocks her, "Ah, ah, ah. Don't want to go back to the caves, now do you?"

Chrysalis's horn glows, forcing Cadance to back off; the villainess in satisfaction explains, "Ever since I took your place, I've been feeding off Shining Armor's love for you. Every moment he grows weaker and so does his spell. Even now my minions are chipping away at it."

"It's true, I'm seeing them outside right now." Nyx said seriously.

"He may not be my husband, but he is under my total control now." Chrysalis said with a sly grin. "And I'm sorry to say, unable to perform his duties as captain of the royal guard."

"Not my Shining Armor!" Cadance begs in horror. Her love is being used as a pawn in Chrysalis's evil game.

"Soon, my changeling army will break through. First, we take Canterlot. And then, all of Equestria!" Chrysalis laughs sinisterly while flying upward.

"Not if I have any say in it…I can protect ponies you know as said on my cutie mark!" Nyx snaps as she prepares to attack Chrysalis but Twilight stops her.

"Nyx, no; she will hurt you!" Twilight exclaims to Nyx in worry.

"That won't be necessary, Nyx, because no." Celestia snaps sternly, causing the evil queen to glare at her before landing before down. The alicorn can't believe how she couldn't have seen it before. Chrysalis has fooled her, the wisest and oldest of all ponies! "You won't. You may have made it impossible for Shining Armor to perform his spell, but now that you have so foolishly revealed your true self..."

The two ponies lock hooves as Celestia continues, "I can protect my subjects from you!" The princess will do it for everypony, her subjects, Twilight, Cadance, and even her missing son Ben.

Celestia flies up and fires a blast as did Chrysalis, resulting in a magic lock. The ponies look on. Chrysalis is having trouble, the princess is winning!

But then something went wrong: Chrysalis push her magic forward to Celestia who didn't counter in time as the magic hit her horn causing a big flash of light.

Before any pony knew it, Celestia's tiara flew off as she lands onto the floor, sliding near her tiara and her horn burnt.

"No!" Nyx gasps in terror. Seeing this reminds the filly...of when she was Nightmare Moon and defeated Celestia in a similar way. Oh, what a foal she was back then!

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight screams as she and her friends run over to the fallen princess.

Chrysalis laughs evilly while taunting to Cadance, "Ah! Shining Armor's love for you is even stronger than I thought! Consuming him has made me even more powerful than Celestia! But then again, I already knew that since she fallen easily to a monster who is now a little filly brat!"

"Don't you dare insult my daughter that way!" Twilight snaps to Chrysalis furiously.

"You will pay for this!" Rainbow exclaims to Chrysalis furiously.

"You foolish foals, think you can think defeat me? Me, the Queen of All the Changelings," Chrysalis remarks to her enemies in amusement by the threats.

Nyx blinks while saying, "I don't know why but I find that saying a bit familiar."

"The Elements of Harmony. You must get to them, and use their power to defeat the queen." Celestia pleads to her student and her friends. "I have unlocked the vault earlier so you should have no problem getting to them."

The ponies nod. They got work to do so they threw their bridesmaids clothes off and rush off; Rarity grabs the clothes that were tossed behind.

"Rarity," The other Mane Six members exclaims impatiently. Rarity pauses then rush off, getting rid of her clothes as well.

Chrysalis chuckles as the ponies leave, "They won't succeed. My minions will overtake the city and will capture them. Shame really. My ruse was a clever one until now."

"You won't get away with this." Nyx snaps but yelps as a couple of Changelings appear, surrounding her and Cadance.

"On the contrary, I already did." Chrysalis said slyly.

Celestia looks worried. If what Chrysalis said is true, Twilight and her friends won't stand a chance!

"Mommy, please hurry!" Nyx prayed aloud.

"How did these Changelings get pass the force field?" Cadance ask Chrysalis in worry.

"Let's say that I snuck them in. Let's leave it at that." Chrysalis said slyly. Nyx and Cadance are more worried. Chrysalis has snuck some of her own minions in. Not good.

* * *

Celestia continues writing, "Sadly, Chrysalis was right: her minions got into Canterlot and took hold of it, including the tower where the Elements are. When I look back, perhaps it wasn't a wise idea to hide them there again in the first place. Anyway, right after I was put into a cocoon, her Changelings brought Twilight and her friends back. For a moment, it looks like all is lost. However..."

* * *

Chyrsalis laughs evilly. Her plan is a success, Celestia is trapped in the cocoon and her enemies he been rounded up. Unknown to her, Twilight chose this time to sneak over to Cadance who is struggling in the goop that the Changeling Queen has trapped her and Nyx in.

Twilight uses her magic to make the goop disappear, whispering, "Quick! Go to him while you still have the chance!"

"Right, come on, Cadance. Do that love magic thing you told mommy and me about." Nyx whispers in agreement.

Cadance smiles and nods as she trots over to Shining, the stallion is still under Chrysalis's spell. It hurts the alicorn emotionally to see her true love like this. Cadance, shedding tears, held Shining and hug him.

Suddenly Cadance's horn made electrical waves as a heart pops out. The good guys look amazed as it lands on Shining, the heart bloom to reveal the brother of Twilight's eyes looking derpy.

Once the bubbles pop, Shining, snapping out of it at last, shakes his head while asking in confusion, "Wha- whe- huh? Is...is the wedding over?"

"Long story short: your so-called bride was really a shape shifter! She kidnapped the real Cadance and was impersonating her the whole time!" Nyx explains. Cadance smiles as everyone else did. Shining is back to normal.

Chrysalis spots what's happening but doesn't seem worry. She lands in front of hte heroes while remarking, "It's all over!"

"Your spell! Perform your spell!" Twilight advise her brother quickly.

"What good would that do? My changelings already roam free."

Shining gasps as he saw the Changeling causing madness and chaos to Canterlot; He couldn't believe it. His sister was right all along! His so-called bride was evil...and was casting a brain washing spell without him realizing it! Oh, what a foal he was!

"No!" Shining Armor said. Quickly, the unicorn works hard to use magic in hopes to make another shield to repel the Changelings. A small ball of light appears but that's about it. Shining groans a bit as the magic fades. "My power is useless now. I don't have the strength to repel them."

Cadance smiles as she hugs Shining, saying gently, "My love will give you strength."

"What a lovely but absolutely ridiculous sentiment." Chrysalis taunts sinisterly. How could love the one thing that gave her army strength help the ponies out now?

"Never underestimate the power of true love, you evil hag!" Nyx exclaims to Chrysalis in determination.

Shining nods as he uses his magic. Cadance put her horn on his as a beautiful glow appears; Then something magical happen: the magic surround the couple as the wind blew through them.

Soon magic flew from Shining and Cadance, destroying the cocoon that releases Celestia. The two kept their magic until their eyes and bodies glow white. A white magical sphere surrounds the lovers until it forms a heart, making a new force field that appears and pass the ponies and dragon.

Chrysalis looks horrified, this cannot be! She protest, ""Noooooo!"

Chrysalis tries to fight it but the force field hits the villainess, sending her out like mad. The Changelings got hit by it as well, releasing the guards and ponies; once the force fields, the Changelings, every last one of them, flew far far away until they disappear from sight.

"And stay out!" Nux laughs with a smile as she and everyone lands on the ground safely. The Changelings are gone, Equestria is saved once more!

Twilight smiles as she rushes up to Celestia, helping her up. The alicorn smiles as she said to her faithful student, "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. You have a real wedding to put together."

Twilight smiles right back as everyone else looks at Shining and Cadance who is cuddling and kissing each other. The princess is right. With the Changelings gone, it's time to get back to the wedding...this time, it's going to be better!

* * *

Twilight, Nyx and Cadance help out while checking on the preparations, approving each one. Unlike the fake princess, the real one loves what Twilight's friends had done. The purple unicorn smiles while checking each one off.

Best of all, Shining, now realizing that it was Chrysalis who was deceiving everypony else but Nyx the whole time, apologizes to his sister for what he said, enough to even make her the Best Mare again.

Twilight and Nyx were in the dressing room, preparing as Celestia came in. The princess said, "Don't be tardy, you two. It's almost magic time."

"Yeah, I know." Nyx giggles happily. "I love this dress that Rarity made for me."

"Same for here; I'm glad that mess is now over." Twilight said with a sigh.

Celestia pauses then sighs while saying, "Twilight...I want to apologize for my reaction at the wedding rehearsal. I should've believed you...or at least respond to your accusations in a different matter. What I said and done was indignant of me. Will you forgive me?"

"To be honest, princess, I am the one who should apologize too. I should've come to you about my concerns in private...or gather proof of the fake Cadance's evil. Instead, I acted like an over possessed jealous brat in front of you and everyone else I care for, as well as Shining."

"Not me. I was on mommy's side the whole time." Nyx admits. "She just didn't want me to defend her because mommy wanted to take the fall."

"The truth is, Cadance was the closest thing I have to a relative since I have to banish Luna to the moon centuries ago from the Heart of Ponyland...and I care for her like a daughter." Celestia explains. "Perhaps it's kinda like you and Nyx when ponies would insult her the same way."

"Yeah, don't I know it," Twilight said in agreement.

"It makes me wonder what Golden Heart would do in matters like this."

"Golden Heart?"

"An old friend of mine whom helped me fights off Discord...but that's for another time." Celestia said thoughtfully. "Listen, from now on, I will try to listen to your opinion carefully before passing judgment."

"And from now on, if I have a concern for one of your relatives, I would talk to you first or find proof like I should've learned from the train adventure with Pinkie." Twilight said with a smile.

"Come on, you forgive each other! Hug," Nyx exclaims eagerly. The others giggle as they hug each other.

"You have become more wiser by the moment, Twilight. I would be proud to be your aunt-in-law." Celestia said gently.

"And I would be proud to be your niece-in-law...but you are still my teacher, no matter what." Twilight said with a nod.

"Don't I know it; well, come on! We got to get ready."

Twilight nods as she and Nyx heads out. They are due to be near Shining right now. Celestia smiles then sigh in sadness. Seeing this reminds her of her long lost son Ben Mare, whom knew Twilight from foal hood.

The princess wishes her little colt was here and not taken away by that Demon Pony.

* * *

Celestia, in the present, smiles as she continues, "The wedding went better. My niece Cadance and Twilight's brother Shining Armor are now married, things went better. Of course, just when it looks like trouble is over, more came in. As of recently, we are under attack by the Demon Pony, the same one who came and took Ben Mare years ago. But that isn't the most important part.

"Lorcan...the same one who killed Twilight's brother Starlight has returned and is causing trouble once more. I feared for my subjects' safely as to what he's up to and such. Which is why I send you this letter in the first place; I request that you return to active duty in Canterlot at once. We will need you in this time of need, Golden Heart. Send a response ASAP; Sincerely, Princess Celestia."

Once Celestia is done, she then folds the letter up into a scroll and use magic to send it to Golden Heart. The princess can now get back to the focus at hand: the Demon Pony though she is worried by the fact that Boris is going to kill it soon.

As Celestia prepares off, she said, "I wonder what Lorcan is doing now..."

* * *

In a dark forest, Chrysalis growls furiously. It's been a while since the failed invasion of Canterlot and her master is furious by the whole thing.

"Grr, great; Defeated by love. How embarrassing," Chrysalis growls furiously. She turns to some trees while calling out, "Ed, are you done yet?"

We hear someone vomiting as the one Changeling known as Ed groans, "Soon, You're Highness"

Chrysalis groans, "I told him not to eat those prooms!"

"Good help is so hard to find these days, hmm?" A voice remarks in amusement.

Chrysalis rubbing her temple said in agreement, "Tell me about it.: Suddenly she takes a double take at the speaker and yelps, "What?"

A familiar hooded figure, the same one who attacked Celestia and cause the Demon Pony's rampage, smiles evilly while saying, "So, you're Queen Chrysalis...the same one who tried to impersonate Cadance and feed off love; How ironic that your food disagreed with ya."

"Who are you supposed to be? Some small hooded freak; I am not going to be insulted like this!"

"Despite my height, I am older than you think. I happen to be the same age as a teenage dragon."

"Whatever." Chrysalis scoffs to Lorcan. "I would've succeeded...if Twilight and Cadance didn't escape the mines and those two idiots would've done their secret plan right!"

"Hey, give us a break, your highness!" Another Changeling named Fred protest. "It was a good plan! Not our fault we got careless!"

"Looks like the actions of the queen reflect the actions of the subjects." Lorcan taunts Chrysalis, much to her anger. "Gotta admit though, you almost came close."

"It was the perfect plan." Chrysalis snaps to Lorcan in annoyance.

"What, just by ruling Canterlot?" Lorcan scoffs. "How little you think."

Chrysails angrily demands, "What did you say?" He fires a blast at the cloaked being, whose simply holds out one claw and absorbs it.

"I'll give you two options, Changeling Queen. You can join on a quest of pure suffer and torture; A beginning of a world that bleeds death and rains blood. Or...you can go back into your hideout, where you'rer only a sad joke of a queen with only shape-shifters to do your bidding."

"You talk too much!"

"Do I, now? Funny, I seem to have heard you were too busy boasting when you invaded and what happened then?" Lorcan asks as he puts a claw to his chin, pretending to think. "Oh yes, you were blasted away: by..." The hooded figure mockingly say, "Love!"

Chrysails angrily snaps, "I don't want any part of your plan!"

Lorcan shrugs while saying, "Very well."

"Farewell, Lorcan. I hope we never see each other again!" The queen of the Changelings then trotted away in the opposite direction. "Ed, Fred! When you're done, meet me at the portal!"

Ed's voice mumbles, "Yes, Your Highness." The Changeling made more puking sounds.

Fred disgusted groans, "On me, pal?"

Lorcan, smirking as green flames surrounds him, "A very wise decision, Changeling Queen. I would have killed you in the end anyways. Chuckling, he vanishes into the flames.

Unknown to him, a figure in shadows was watching, remarking, "That Lorcan is a fool...his hatred and overconfidence will fail him...like how overconfidence resulted in the downfall of my minions Chrysalis and her Changelings. Well, when the time comes...I will be resurrected..."

* * *

In a castle far away, there is an alicorn who is busy reading. He's a male brown alicorn with green/red mane and green/light brown tail with a gold heart cutie mark, wearing a golden plated chest armor, gold bracelets with green jewels and silver anklets with green jewels. His name is Golden Heart, Celestia's old friend who helped in the fight against Discord centuries ago.

Just then a familiar scroll appears, much to his notice. Golden Heart takes it and reads the scroll, his eyes widen with each sentence. He nods while saying, "So...Lorcan is back. Equestria needs me more than ever."

Golden Heart then use his magic to write down a response on paper, "Princess Celestia, I have received your scroll and agreed to head back to Equestria. Expect me in a few days; Sincerely, Golden Heart."

Golden Heart, finished with the letter, sent it to Equestria. He must prepare himself for the big battle that will soon to come.

The End

Cast list  
Nicole Oliver: Princess Celestia  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Ashleigh Bell: Applejack, Pinkie Pie  
Andrew Libman: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Nightmare Moon/Luna  
Daviegh Chase: Nyx  
Mark Hamill: Lorcan  
John de Lancie: Discord  
Andrew Francis: Shining Armor  
Britt McKillip: Princess Cadance  
Kathleen Barr: Queen Chrysalis  
Cathy Weseluck: The Mayor of Ponyville  
With special guest voice by  
Orlando Bloom: Golden Heart  
Eric Stuart: Ed the Changeling  
Rob Paulsen: Fred the Changeling  
Victor Caroli: Mysterious figure

Author's note  
Well, after a while, this fic is finally done. Whatcha guys think? I hope you enjoy it, especially whom I chose to voice Golden Heart. BTW, Victor Caroli voiced Tirek in the pilot episode of the first series of MLP, though I don't know if he's still alive or not.

Anyway, here's the next fic in time for the anniversary of when 'Past Sins' was introduced...

"Happy Birthday, Nyx: It's Nyx's birthday and her parents and their friends want to throw the most special party for the little alicorn. Ben also goes looking for a gift for his daughter as well."

It was supposed to take place a while after Lorcan's Wrath but as the anniversary of when 'Past Sins' was introduced coming, I change the timeline a bit.

Hope you folks enjoy this fic. Until next time, read, review and suggest!


End file.
